Heero's Story (with the GW Pilots' Help, of course
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: This is Heero Yuy. I'm sure you've heard of me. And let me tell you something. We're sick of being put into strange situations by fan fic authors. And now, we've finally gotten our revenge on one particular author. Be afraid, be very afraid. Omae o korosu
1. Heero's Gotten a Hold of an Author.... W...

Heero's Story (with Duo and the other Gundam Pilot's help, of course!)

By: Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: We own ourselves.......and if you try to sue......omae o korosu. *glare*

Heero "the Author's" Note: This is our revenge. If you have ever read any of Neko-chan's stories, you can see that she enjoys torturing us in various ways. So let me say this: her days are numbered. *Death Glare*

Duo: Yup! Exactly what Hee-chan said. We all decided to write this, but voted on having Hee-chan be the main author. *mumble* Plus too......that huge bazooka he threatened us with kinda helped in the voting, too.

Quatre: *looks worried* I do hope that Miss Neko-chan is okay.....

Trowa:..........

Wufei: JUSTICE!!! Finally, I will have justice for the evil things that that ONNA puts me through in her stories!! Do you have ANY idea how much she enjoys torturing me in various ways???? WELL, NO MORE!!!!! It is finally MY turn!!!!!!! JUSTICE!!! *starts laughing manically* 

Neko-chan's Comment: *gulp* I'm scared..... (Oh, and Hee-chan got his idea from reading Chichiri's Fan Fic. It's in the FY section.)

  
  


It all started one day when we were looking at the different stories about us on fanfiction.net. Many people have stories about us, and some of them are actually pretty good.

Duo: *gasp* He's actually COMPLIMENTING people??? 

Anyways.........it was then that we noticed a story titled Drip Drop. And who should the author be......? Neko-chan. Oh, yes. We had heard about her. In fact, ever since she had started to write about other anime series besides Dragon Ball Z, others have cowered in fear, praying that she wouldn't write a story about them or their series. But this time......she had decided to write a story about Gundam Wing. OUR show. (Our wonderful show where I get to blow things up.....) 

We were interested in why so many characters have been traumatized, and so we read the story. And who should the story be about? Me. Yes, me. That author is evil, did you know that? More so than others. And so, our story begins........*starts laughing insanely.....like he does when he's about to blow things up*

Duo: *looks worried* Guys.....maybe we should get him away from the computer......

Wufei: NO!!

* * *

It was just another normal day for the author. Neko-chan, who we will call the Evil One in this story, was eating lunch and talking with her friends. They were talking about what other EVIL stories that they would write and put up on fanfiction.net. Just a normal day, you know? That is..........until Heero (the studly Perfect Soldier).......

Duo: Heeeeeeyyyyy......what about the 'studly' Shinigami?

Wufei: *bonks Duo on the head with his katana* Quiet!! Let the baka finish his story!!

Heero: *Death Glare*

Quatre and Trowa: ...........

Ahem....as I was saying......when the STUDLY Perfect Soldier suddenly appeared. That, in itself wasn't abnormal. The Evil One often had anime characters come and beg mercy, asking her not to post particular stories. But she did, anyways. Anyways, Heero had a HUGE bazooka and his Wing Gundam with him. Slowly, so he could watch as the Evil One's eyes widen in fright, he pointed his Gundam's gun at her. He began to laugh, his finger tightening on the trigger. The gun began to hum loudly, about to blast the evil author with a beam of pure energy. Heero tightened his grip on the trigger even further, relishing in the thought of not having to deal with the Evil One any more.

Slowly, bit by bit, the beam cannon began to fire. Then.....in a brilliant burst of light, the energy beam shot out of the cannon, heading straight towards the girl......also known as the Evil One..........

Duo: WAIT!!! I thought that we agreed not to kill her off!!!

Wufei: Nope. We agreed not to torture her for many hours using common household kitchen appliances. Besides.......THIS IS JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: C'mon guys!! We shouldn't be doing this to a harmless girl!! It's WRONG.

Trowa: *whispers a story idea that Neko-chan had been planning on writing in Quatre's ear*

Quatre: *blinks* Well......okay, guys. You can hurt her......but only a LITTLE bit.

Heero: *grins evilly and returns to the story*

Duo: *shoves him out of the chair and cracks his knuckles* It's MY turn!!!

Heero: GET OUT OF MY CHAIR, DUO!!!!

Duo: No!! It's MY turn........besides, I can always ask o.O? to write a lemon story if you don't shut up and let me write.......*evil kawaii grin*

Heero: *sweatdrops* Okay......but only because your forms of torture are more creative!

Duo: Uh-huh......

Neko-chan: *falls out of the closet, gagged and tied up* MRGUMPHHHHH!!!!!!!

Quatre: *blinks* What did she say, Trowa?

Trowa: *looks thoughtful* Get the hell out of my chair.

Quatre: *blinks* Oh.

Wufei: *starts poking Neko-chan with a katana* Heh heh heh heh........NOW how does it feel to be tortured, ne?? Hmmmm? Hmmmm? Hmmmm??????

Duo: *stomach growls* Oi....I'm hungry......I know!! How about we all go and eat.....and when we're done raiding Neko-chan's fridge, we'll each take turns typing!! How does that sound?

*Gundam Pilots look at each other*........*stampede to fridge*

Neko-chan:Myrmgphsncnes.............(Translation: Help me?)

  
  


Duo: *sticks his head in the room* To be continued!! What creative tortures will I think of to put the Evil One through? *evil grin* Stay tuned and find out!


	2. Duo's Attempt At Torture......

Heero's Story (with Duo and the other Gundam Pilot's help, of course!)

By: Heero Yuy (and the others....¬.¬)

  
  


Disclaimer: We own ourselves. If anyone tells you otherwise, we will hunt them down. (Duo: Isn't that kinda extreme for a disclaimer, Hee-chan?)

Heero's Comment: Well, we have returned! We have decided to torture Neko-chan...

Duo: Don't you mean the 'Evil One', Hee-chan? *kawaii grin*

Heero: *Heero-Yuy-Glare-of-Death* (copyright 2000) Quiet. I finally agreed to let you do your own form of torturing, but I can always change my mind. Just remember: This is MY story.

Duo: Yeah, yeah, yeah. *waves around hands* Soo....get out of my chair! *grins evilly and cracks his knuckles* Sooo.....where should I begin?

Quatre: You guys.....is this such a good idea? I mean....this is DUO we're talking about.

Trowa: *nods* Leaving the author with Heero would have been a much safer idea.

Wufei: *with crazed glint in his eyes* JUSTICE!!!

Duo: *grin turns even more evil and he begins to type*

Neko-chan: *whimpers*

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful morning. The sky was a drab gray...

Wufei: Do you even know what drab means?

Duo: Shut up! I'm typing here, Wu-chan!!

ANYWAYS, before I was so RUDELY interrupted........ The sky was a drab gray and it looked as if rain would be pouring down from the sky any minute. Neko-chan, or, as Hee-chan calls her, the 'Evil One' was sitting outside her house, munching on an apple.......

Duo: Hmm........food.......*gets distracted*

Heero: Keep on typing, baka!! *smacks*

Duo: Ooooowwww.....hey! That wasn't very nice!! *rubs his head*

Well....where was I? Neko-chan was munching on a bright, crisp, juicy apple when SUD........Sudd......

Duo: Hey, Hee-chan.......how do you spell suddenly?

Heero: *sighs* S-U-D-D-E-N-L-Y.

Duo: Thanks!

And then, suddenly, a big huge van rolled up behind her and five buff, hot looking dudes jumped out of this really cool van. (The van just happened to be painted black....) And, of course, the hottest and coolest of ALL the dudes was a certain hot looking American with a braid. Oh...in this story, we'll call him Shinigami. Or Duo, for short.

Anyways, the five hot looking dudes (with one EXCEPTIONALLY hot looking dude) grabbed this particular girl......who was also an author on fanfiction.net, and threw her into the van.

"Ow!" she yelled, rubbing her head where the sides of the van hit it. She looked up and glared at the five hot dudes. "What are you doing?!" she yelled at them.

The exceptionally hot looking dude grinned his KAWAIIEST (the one that makes all of the girls faint and drool over him) grin and winked at her. For some reason, the Megawatt smile (which Duo had affectionately named it)....

Heero: I can't believe this.....

Wufei: *nods* This isn't justice......this is just sick.

Duo: SHUT UP!! This is MY chapter and I'm gonna do whatever I want! So there! ;P

Neko-chan: *still tied up and gagged in the corner* *rolls eyes* Maheka heaknesk heanks? (Translation: Is this the worst it's gonna get?)

Let's see...... Where was I? Oh, yeah! Now I remember! For some reason, the Megawatt Smile didn't seem to work on this strange little red-head....

Neko-chan: EHKWNS!!! (HEY!!!!)

Sooooo.......Duo pouted a little (using his patented 'Puppy-dog Pout') and glared at her with his big, kawaii violet eyes.

Wufei: Ugh....I'm sick to my stomach.....

Heero: *nods in agreement*

Duo: *ignores them and continues typing*

"Well, I'm sure that you have heard of us!" Duo began proudly, sticking out his VERY muscular chest. 

Neko-chan: *snorts*

Continuing, he said, "We're the Gundam Pilots, from Gundam Wing."

For some reason, this particular girl just gave the KAWAII and STUDLY Shinigami a 'well, duh.' look. And this being SHINIGAMI and all!! Sheesh.......some people don't get ANY respect around here.....no respect at all...

Quatre: *whispers to Trowa* He's starting to sound like Wufei......

Trowa: *grins and nods*

Duo: I HEARD THAT!!

ANYWAYS, ignoring Neko-chan's annoying little look, Duo continued on: "Well, we....any many other anime characters have heard of you. You have put fear into the hearts of kawaii Bishounen everywhere! (Me being one of them...^_^) And your reign of terror ends today!!!"

Neko-chan: Hehnadk eehake s hsk eashkes aheaks.....*snorts* (He's starting to sound like Sailor Moon....)

And so, after his speech ended, this kawaii Bishounen (Which some considered the kawaiiest of them all!) reached below the front seat and brought out......TELETUBBY AND BARNEY EPISODES!!

Abruptly, the author's face whitened and a look of extreme horror flickered across her face. "Noooo.....anything but that......ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" she screamed.

For, as it was, Duo (the studliest and hottest Gundam Pilot.....waaaaaaay better than Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, Treize, and so on) had found her weak spot: She was terrified of the above mentioned kiddy shows. When she had been younger, her mother had made her babysit her two younger sisters.......and guess what their favorite shows were? You got it. Teletubbies and Barney.

Many nights were filled with nightmares of those two shows....

And so, the torture began....

"I LOVE YOU.......YOU LOVE ME.......WE'RE A GREAT BIG FAMILY!!!"

Neko-chan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *screams are heard from behind the gag*

Duo: See? All you need to do is push the right buttons, Hee-chan. *kawaii grin and winks*

Wufei: But I bet that I can do a better job at this 'writing' than you.

Duo: Can not.

Wufei: Can too.

Duo: Not.

Wufei: Too.

Duo: NOT! ;P

Wufei: TOO! ;P

Neko-chan: *sniffling pathetically* Thwanke ehkent thienks thienaks....... (What did I do to deserve THIS?) *glares* Thaenke ehitehihe athienkae f thieank ea......*growls* (When I get out of this....they are SO paying for this.....)


End file.
